An Uneventful Thursday
by RubberBrony
Summary: Congratulations, it's your lucky day. You found this story. MY story. And it is VERY entertaining. Or not. You decide. -Finally getting updated again!-
1. Prologue

Today had been uneventful, to say the least. I had spent all morning on fanfiction websites, (namely FIMFiction,) reading up on the two updates for the stories I had been tracking. That said, I was bored as hay.

I resorted to lisening to Spring from Jackle App's Griffin Village, singing along as I listened. I was wearing my Cookie Monster hat, a blue shirt, and black shorts. As I listened I began to write.

"Today had been un-e-vent-ful, to say the least..." That's right. I'm writing this story. The one you're reading. Let me guess... MIND=BLOWN? No? Whatever. Back to the story.

As I was saying, I was BORED. Like, The CMC on a hailstorm-y day bored, and they hadn't thought of trying to get "Catching hail in their mouth and carving it into coffee mug cutie marks." Which, in itself, would hae been useless. Off topic, sorry. I looked at the time, and got up to get a glass of water.

As I rounded the corner, I stopped. There was something in the kitchen and it wasn't supposed to be there. it was a bottle of hot sauce, half emptied. That, as you might not've guessed, wasn't what had caught my eye. What did was the fact that it had an outline. i went to the other side, and the outline followed. I touched it, and I felt my hand touch the outline... and then grasp the bottle. Like any bottle would feel. the outline, about a fourth of a centimeter thick, WAS the bottle. My mind nearly exploded.

'Stuff like this isn't possible!' I mentally screamed. I opened the top and smelled the liquid. it smelled spicy and... Yellow? Green? Blue? Red? I would have picked all of the above, except, as any of you "Captain Obvious" reviewers that may or may not read this, those are colors. I decided to drink the liquid.

Big Mistake.

I promptly passed out onto the precariously placed platinum-colored panel on the floor...

...And awoke who-knows-how-much-time later with a massive headache. I got up and looked around.

I noticed I was in a field of sorts, possibly miles from anywhere I could stay. I checked to see if my wallet was in my pocket. The first thing I realized was my wallet wasn't in my pocket. The second thing was, my leg was too low on my body.

I examined my leg, keeping an open mind as to what I would find.

"Sky blue with... talons? Okaaaay..." I sat and looked at my other leg to see if it matched. Surprisingly, it didn't. "... and purple with a hoof... Where have I seen this before..."

I thought for a bit and gasped. "I'm a draconequus. I'm a flipping draconequus."

I looked at the rest of my body. Long, slim, cylindrical, and GRAY! SO MUCH GRAY! I looked further up and noted that I had an eagle claw and a lion paw, in green and brown, and a dark blue ruffley stuff around the base of my neck, going upward. There was a small booklet on the ground entitled "Chaos for Eggheads" by one Discord Q. I picked it up and began to read:

* * *

_Chaos for Eggheads is specially designed by none other_  
_than the Spirit of Chaos himself. All activities in this book_  
_should be preformed with blatent disregard to one's personal_  
_safety, or the safety of others._  
_Good Luck (because you're likely going to need it) and _  
_Arrivederci, Discord Q._

* * *

I turned the page.

Welcome to Chapter One.


	2. Controlling Your Inner Chaos

_Welcome to page one._

_If you are here, you have most likely read the _

_previous statements, although if you haven't feel free to _

_ignore them. This page, we will learn how to control your _  
_inner chaos. To do this, all you must do is look into_  
_yourself, and will something to happen. if something _  
_happens, it's supposed to._

* * *

"Okay, seems easy enough..." I muttered while willing a couch to pop into existence. I had tried that before, willing something to happen, and it felt like this. I usually got a migrane about now, and the feeling of success was extremely strong. I heard a loud POP.

A couch. A couch was what I saw when I opened my eyes. It looked comfy enough, so I sat on it. My eyes widened immediately. The couch was among the most comfortable things I had ever touched. Quite lumpy, but comfy all the same. I was fine with it. I wasn't looking for perfection. Content with my progress, I read on.

* * *

_I see you made a couch! That's quite nice actually._  
_Now, for step two. Dissummoning. Quite an easy task, all _  
_you need to do is reverse part one, and will it not to _  
_exist. Remember, you may not get it on your first try, and _  
_be as specific as possible. The more specific you are, the_  
_easier it is to control your chaos. Now you know how to _  
_control your chaos. if you need more info, I'm probably_  
_trapped in stone, so HA!_

* * *

There was a Trollface below that.

I looked up from the book, willed an ICEE(tm) to appear in my hand and a melted generic slush appeared. 'Well, he did say be specific. But who am I to waste something?' I thought as I drank the red liquid. I decided to walk around and look for anything in the area, see if there were any neighbors.

~Twelve minutes later~  
I was still looking for anything that would signify civilization, and stumbled across a small pond. It hadn't occured to me that I had horns until I looked in. Two royal blue, perfectly identical horns, curving softly backward. My face looked younger than Discord's when he was portrayed on the episode. I stopped admiring my face and got back to work.

~Twenty minutes later~  
I found a rather large house made out of clouds, and remembering Rainbow Dash, walked right past, in the direction of some buildings. As I approached, I noticed the pastel ponies all around the town, conversing, buying, selling, painting, repairing, and much more. There was no doubt about it. I was in Equestria. I created a floating ball of cotton candy to follow me as I walked.  
Ponyville, iconic for Sugarcube Corner, and the Treebrary. I had seen them along with the scared looks of the ponies as I walked through the town. I was currently sitting on a bench with one Lyra Heartstrings, nonchalantly talking.  
"Are you sure you don't want any? This stuff is pretty good." I said, looking to the seafoam green (**Yes I know my crayons. Don't look at me like that!**) mare.  
"Nah. I had a big lunch. By the way, where'd you come from?" she asked me.  
"Me? About 30 minutes northsouth of here. Or eastwest. I don't really have a compass on me." I replied.  
"Northsouth? Eastwest? aren't those on opposite sides of the compass?"  
"If you want them to be. You see, life, in my eyes, is a matter of perspective. Some peo-er-ponies have a YOLO attitude while others sit and mope about the weather and how it's too sunny, or too cloudy, or too rainy, when in reality, they're moping just to mope. By the way, mazes are a no flying zone. That isn't to say you couldn't just Pinkie it and jump oer the walls, but..." I rambled.  
"Heh... yeah... sure..." She said unenthusiastically.  
"I'm boring you aren't I."  
"Yeaaaahhhh..."  
"I'll leave."

So I left.


	3. The Creatively Named Chapter Two

**(A/N I'm sorry this one's so short. I wrote it along with chapter four, in the same document, and forgot where to split it.)**

As I walked through Ponyville, the citizens were looking at me warily, as if I was going to harm them.  
"Grrr... I hate stereotypes... ONE draconequus attempts to cause eternal chaos, and suddenly they're 'Evil, Dastardly beings whose sole purpose is pain and suffering.'" I said to an unsuspecting Thunderlane, who backed away slowly. I hung my head and sighed dejectedly. "There's really nopony to share my chaos with, is there. Oh well. I see why Discord went insane now."

I entered sugarcube corner feeling down. I sat down on a sofa on the ceiling and thought. After a while, a bouncing pink pony came out of the back to see why there were no more orders.

"Hello? Where'd everypony go?" She asked with a hint of sadness.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare your customers away. I just needed to think, but I couldn't find a chimney.  
"Who said that? I can't see anypony here." Pinkie replied cluelessly  
"Up here. Hi, I'm Disorder." I greeted from my place on the sofa.  
"Woah! I've always wanted a ceiling sofa! Hi Disorder, I'm Pinkie Pie!" The pink mare bubbled enthusiastically.  
"Want some cotton candy? I have too much. It's giving me a stomachache." I asked Pinkie.  
"DO I? OF COURSE!" The bubbly filly replied, "You're not as bad as Discord. In fact, you're pretty nice. OOH! I should throw a 'there's a new Draconequus and he's not evil!' party!"  
I gave Pinkie the three quarters of the cotton candy I had, and made a hard salami sandwich.  
"That would be cool, unless Celly and Luny show up." I replied with a chuckle.  
"The party's at eight. Don't miss it!"  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Pink-ster." I said with a smile as I left the shop.

~About 10 minutes later~  
I found myself walking into the side of Twilight's Treebrary and falling onto my back with an "Oof!"  
Since the door was about five feet away, I got up and knocked.  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, THIS IS A PUBLIC LIBRARY! YOU CAN JUST COME IN!" Shouted an exasperated voice from within.

I opened the door, and the lavender eyes of a now pale-faced unicorn met my entry.


	4. Chaos in a Library?

**A/N: Sorry for the late update everypony. Had stuff to do and had to get it done. You know how it goes. Anywho, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"B-b-b-buh... Wha-ha-ha?" The purple unicorn, also known as Twilight Sparkle, sputtered, "Y-you're supposed to be in stone!"  
I facepalmed. Is she colorblind or something? "Excuse me, but I don't remember being in stone. Also, I am not the Draconequus you are looking for!" I said in a... Why does this need explaining? Anywho, she got this drowsy look and said back "You are not the Draconequus... HEY!"  
I started laughing at the face she made, "BWAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! _PRICELESS_!" Twilight growled. "Anywho, I'm looking for a Twilight Sparkle? Have you seen her anywhere?" I asked, feigning ignorance.  
"Who are you and why are you looking for me?"

"I'm Disorder, and I was told you like to study"

"Well, yes... Where are you going with this?"  
I Decided to drop the conversation there and picked up a book, feeling oddly giddy.

When I looked inside the book, I smiled. I had picked up "The Elements of Harmony: a Reference Guide"

I began 'revising' the pages...

-Thirty Minutes Later-  
The book then sprouted legs and walked away. "Gahaha! Never thought I'd see _that_!" I looked up from the walking book to see a very, VERY angry librarian.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO? TURN IT BACK **NOW**!" said librarian growled at me, "That was **MY** book, and I want to **READ IT**!"  
I snickered, "Why of course, my dear! I will as you asked!"  
I snapped my fingers and the book fell three inches to the floor and stopped leaking poptart crumbs everywhere. I clutched my head in agony as I reached my "magic boundary" as I now call it. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! MY HEAD!** MAKE IT STO-O-O-OP**!"  
The unicorn looked ahead puzzled, muttering, "I thought draconequus had unlimited magic. This is definitely confusing..."

By this point I was curled up in the fetal position, hugging my tail and bawling, "P-P-P-Please! Knock me out! Get me some Tylenol! An ice pack! ANYTHING! I'll stop chaosing! I promise!"  
Twilight's POV:  
'No! Don't pity the evil THING on the floor! Don't!'  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'LL GET YOU AN ICE PACK, BUT NO MORE VIOLATING THE BOOKS!" I yelled over the wails. 'I could've worded that better, but oh well...'  
-Ten minutes later-  
Disorder's POV:  
'The pain! It hurts so much! And it's fading now... Okay... No more pain!' I thought to myself as my magic replinished itself. I thought back to the last thing Twilight said. '... no more violating the books? Da hell?' I then thought of what I did before that... and it shocked me. 'Crumbs in the library? No! I like books! What's wrong with me?' I was left with nothing but my thoughts until Twi' returned.


	5. No Party Like A Pie Party!

**(A/N Hey readers. Sorry for not updating and for these short chapters. Hope ya forgive me! That aside, I will let you read.)**

* * *

...And the she said "'CAUSE YOU AIN'T FINDING ANY BANANAS... **ON THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONAH**!"

I was explaining "Friendship is Magic, Bitch!" to Twilight and Spike, who were listening intently. I was using my, now nearly full, magic reserves to illustrate. As I continued, I was thinking about what I had done.

"Walking books? Not all that bad, but bad all the same, Crumbs? HELL NAW!" I said aloud. Twilight and Spike heard.  
"Well, you were the one to make them," Twilight retorted.  
"And I had to clean it up!" Spike complained.  
"Hehe... Sorry Spike," I checked my watch, "Oops! Gotta go. Pinkie said there was a party at eight. It's 6:73 now. Bye!" I said as I snapped. There was a flash of light and I was gone.  
-Sixteen minutes later-  
I appeared in Sugarcube Corner with a flash, briefly illuminating the room. There was a half-hearted "Surprise!" and the lights flicked on.

"Sorry I'm late. Got lost in Appleoosa for a bit," I explained to the crowd, "But enough of that. This **IS** a party, no?"  
The ponies looked at each other and agreed.  
"Why is there no partying?"  
The music started up, and ponies started dancing.  
-Twelve minutes later-  
I chuckled as Pinkie sat under a green cloud that was spewing Mountain Dew. For a few moments, I remembered that Pinkie+Mountain Dew=Bad Idea, but I pushed it aside. Similar clouds were scattered around the party, but neither the floor, nor the ponies were getting wet. Oh the joys of forbidden Chaos magic. I sat back in my lawn chair and sipped from a punch of glass. To my surprise, when paired with a liquid, the glass tastes better than when not.

I heard a loud BANG, and the music stopped.


	6. Dragged to Cantelot

**Sorry for not updating in so long, had too much stuff to do, and didn't have time to stop by and chat. You know how it goes.**  
**Pinkamina: ****_I know how it goes alright..._**  
**Anywho... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

The entire party froze and bowed as Princess Celestia came in. I quickly followed when I realized who it was. Celesta calmly walked over to me, and dragged me out of the building, mumbling something about 'another one' and 'bananas.'  
I put two and seven together, and got Pi. "Hello Princess Celestia, how was your day. I see you brought Princess Luna too." I said casually as I was dragged towards a chariot

The flight to Canterlot Castle was relatively short, and I found myself looking over the edge the entire time, despite my fear of heights. "Cooool..." I complimented as we landed. I was then dragged into the halls. I decided to annoy the princesses by singing "White and Nerdy"  
"_They see me mowin'_  
_my front lawn_  
_I know they're all thinking_  
_I'm so white and ner-_"  
"Please. Be** quiet**. You're annoying the residents." A guard said to me.  
"Well, since you said please..." I shut up and let myself be dragged to the throne room.

Two giant doors opened to the _most awesome_ throne room I'd ever seen-er-the ONLY throne room I've ever seen.  
I stood before the princesses and bowed respectfully, hearing "You may rise, young draconequus, and before you ask, no, you aren't in trouble YET." I proceeded to rise and look Celestia in the eyes.

* * *

"...And that Is why I dragged you here. You are causing FAR too much chaos. If this continues, Discord may be released. We do not know this for sure, as the spell holding him is as strong as it was when it was first enacted, but it is a possibility. As it is my job to think of ALL possibilities, this is a necessary precaution. I hope you understand, but we'd like you to keep your chaos to a minimum."  
I responded with a simple, "Yes Princess."  
"Thank you for your understanding. This may be an odd question, but do you have a place to stay?" She asked  
"No, I do not. Can I make one? In the forest beside Ponyville?" I answered, Eyes pleading.  
"Fine. Since that place has a large concentration of chaos magic, I don't see why not. But it has to be small, and out of the way. You are dismissed."  
After that, I teleported to the Everfree and got to work.  
-In the castle-  
"See. He wasn't so bad."  
"**Give him time, Lulu... Give him time...**"


	7. A New House, and a Little Help

**(I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is magic, nor do I own Hasbro. This story is simply for pleasure, and nothing but. Also, some ponies are saying I'm ripping off... Certain stories that shan't be named at the moment, and while they may have been an inspiration for this, I am not ripping them off. PLEASE DO NOT BUG ME WITH THESE COMPLAINTS! IT IS VERY ANNOYING! YES, THIS MEANS YOU! Anywho, on with the show!)**

I finished my small cottage and looked at it. It was a humble little house, with two rooms, a main room and a bedroom. the main room was about 15x15 ft. with a small kitchen area, the couch from my arrival, and a large window, and the bedroom was 15x7, with a bed, a dresser, and a little alarm clock. I was currently adding books to a cupboard in the kitchen.

"Okay, I've got everything nice and orderly... Time to find something to do..." I mumbled. Suddenly, an idea struck.  
"I should help Ponyvillians. It gives me something to do other than rearrange the books, and lets me help the citizens with... Whatever citizens do..." I justified.

* * *

As I walked into town, everypony cheered. 'Gary Stu status has been reached...' I thought to myself. A white unicorn with an electric blue mane came up to me and said, "Dude! You rocked that party! What happened between you and the Guards?" To which I answered,

"Not much. I just got dragged to the princesses who scolded me for doing stuff, and released me."

"Aw, that sucks. No more soda clouds?"

"Nope. Sorry. By the way, do you need help with anything?"

"Yeah, I guess you can lend me a hoof. I need help getting some equipment down from this really high shelf. I can't remember how the buck it got up there though..." Vinyl answered, leading me to her house.

* * *

"Daaaaaaaang..." I said in awe at the house, "...It's HUGE..."

"Well, yeah. What'd you expect? I do nearly a tenth of all the music in Equestria. Of course I'm gonna have a big house!" I did a spit-take at that.

"HOLY CHIZ! That's gotta be a LOT of music!"

"It is. Now you see why I need the stuff?"

"Yup."

* * *

I groaned as I lifted the first box, and said, "What's in these? ANVILS?!"

"Yeah. they make good tables," she explained

"Why am I not surprised..." I mumbled in response.

I decided from that point that I was going to magic the rest down, and snapped my fingers.

I then passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Hay guise. sorry for not updating in two months. I had a lot of stuff to do. Plus, my keyboard broke, and the virtual keyboard is a pain. I was also reading some other fanfictions. If you've ever heard that 'A good author pulls on life experience to give them inspiration,' I can tell you, it is VERY true. Also, getting prepared for Halloween. Going as a crash test dummy this year. Without further ado, I present: Chapter 8 or so of This Story!)**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a hyperactive pony playing a trombone in my ear.

"BUAHAHA!" I yelled, flying about a meter into the air, landing on the floor.

"Happy birthday!" Said pink pony screamed into my face. I swiftly got up and poured a glass of puréed banana onto her mane, drenching it. "Awww, what was that for? I just got you up!"

I sighed and facepalmed, leading her to the shower where she could wash her face off. She turned on the water and washed the mess onto her tongue. I thought, '_How does she do that?_' shortly before feeling a short pulse of an unrecognizable magic. I got up, went over to her, and asked, "How did you do that thing? With the bananas, I mean." Okay, I'll explain. Pinks and I have gotten to be great friends since I got here. 'Here' being a relative term. Even though I was quarantined in the Everfree for one hundred forty-seven hours a week, I still had three hours a day in our beloved Ponyville, and in that time had made a rather large (compared to before my displacement) amount of friends. These included Pinkie Pie, Lyra Heartstrings, Doctor Time Turner, and a rather peculiar unicorn stallion named Woodry. I had yet to get his second name, and I wasn't one to question his methods. After all, he had made me a completely accurate 1:52 scale model of Princess Luna, one of the most under-appreciated ponies I'd seen so far. Any-mango-syrup, I'll get to the next scene.

Walking through Ponyville, I saw what looked to be two tourists arguing about something. I quickly darted into an alley and became invisible, then took to spying on them.

* * *

I sat in front of the two, watching their argument.

"You're such a lying, self-centered jerk! I can't believe I ever dated you!"

"I could say the same about you! I slave away at my job for hours to get you a gold necklace that you've never even touched!"

I decided to try to disarm the situation by saying, "Now, now, there's no need to fight. After all, _They_ are always watching. So, tell me about yourselves! I'm Disorder, cake tester and beginner Chaos user."

The lime green pegasus stallion with a pleasant dirty-blonde mane's eyes widened, and he looked frantically around for someone to help. He responded, "M-m-m-my name is Spring Runner, I'm f-f-from Las Pegasus, and this is my m-marefriend Buttered Toast. We're v-visiting Ponyville for a while and would-you-please-let-us-go?" I realized that they thought I was there to kill them or something, and I wanted none of that.

"So, um, sorry for holding you two up for so long. I guess I'll be on my way then. keep in mind that it isn't good to fight, and you should always try to use diplomacy before violence." I kept 'Because they always forgot that back home' off the end, because that might raise questions.

**((Sorry for cutting it short, gotta go do other stuff. Life's spamming me with messages right now.))**


End file.
